I don't want the fairytale package
by gleekgirl635
Summary: Tina knows Artie wants to give Tina's thing he can't do. But Tina doesn't really want them.PLEASE R
1. Chapter 1

I have to say it was hard writing this. They don't really have a big storyline which i think they should. But i would like to thank:  
maroonfox queenofthebutterflies you both have been great for reviewing my stories thank you! also I have 2 other stories in-process of writing he first chapter for and i have a wemma story i will be starting soon.:)  
~ gleekgirl635 _

Chapter one

Tina knew Artie wanted to give her things he couldn't and he thought she wanted them. But the truth was she didn't. She was happy with what Artie did give her. Tina was siting on he couch in her apartment she shared with Artie. She knew she loved him and he loved her. She knew he was afraid that if he proposed she would be let down. She wouldn't be, She didn't want a big fairy-tale proposal, she wanted a simple one. She grabbed her coffee off the table as Artie wheeled in. "Hey," she said as she got up and gave Artie a kiss on the cheek.  
"hey," he said.  
"Artie we need to talk," she said going back to the couch. He was afraid when she said those words. He didn't know what was going to happen.  
"Artie, I love you, but I want you to know that you shouldn't feel bad that because you think I want the fairy-tale package. Because I don't." She said looking at him. He started to fiddle around with something in his pocket.  
"I know," he said as he pulled out a small black box.  
"Oh my god, You don't even have to say anyting, yes," she said hugging him resting her head on his shoulder.  
"That was easy," He said as they both started laughing.

That night they both layed on their in bed. Sometimes they would lay there for nothing was wrong, it was like they were the only people in the world, Tina fiddled with the ring on her finger. It had a diamond and two blue stones next to it. She loved it. It was he same color of her exensions the first time they kissed. She looked a him, to see him asleep. She loved watching him sleep. Thinking of what he could be thinking about. She got up to get something to eat. She kissed him on the cheek before getting up.

Tina sat at the counter eating cereal that morning. She saw Artie wheel in. She smiled at him. "Come here I want to ask you something," he was confused what was she going to ask him?  
"Did you like it when I was goth?" She said looking at her oufit. She was wearing skinny jeans and a blue blouse.  
"yes, But i love you any way you dress." she smiled.

The first person Tina called that day was Mercedes to tell her Artie proposed.  
"Girl, I knew you and Artie would get married." she said.  
"I know, I'm so excited I made an appoinment to get a dress tomorrow!" she said.  
"I know you're going to think I'm crazy but I'm flying out and helping you pick it out,"  
"What? how are you going to get a flight?" Tina asked.  
"Girl, I got connections." she said smiling.  
"Okay," Tina said. Their conversation ended after awhile. She was going to be Tina Abrams soon and she was happy.

I'm soooooo sorry it's short I wanted to leave stuff for the next chapter. Next chapter WILL be longer! promise!


	2. Chapter 2

Tina woke up early the nex day. She got dressed and threw her hair up in a ponytail. She heard a knock at the door and to no surprise there was Mercedes with a suitcase greeting Tina.  
"You made it!" Tina exclaimed.  
"Of course I did! I said I was coming didn't I?" Tina hugged Mercedes taking her luggage inside. They took a taxi downtown to the bridal boutique. Tina went in to try on he first dress. It was had lace sleeves and went straight down.  
"You are not wearing that!" Mercedes said shaking her hair.  
"So I guess it's a no?" Tina said. Mercedes laughed.  
Second dress was a halter dress wih an A-line skirt and an incrested sash.  
"Uh, no, Not you girl." Mercedes said sending her back to the dressing room. Third dress was a strapless dress with a trumpet styled skirt with a Dark purple sash.  
Mercedes was in awe after this dress. "This is your dress!" she said.  
"Really? You like it?" Tina asked admiring herself in the mirror.  
"Girl, I don't like it, I love it!" she said .  
"Then this is my dress!" she said both girls jumpining up and down.  
Tina came home that night excited. She was engaged,she had a beautiful dress, and her friend flew all the way from California just to help her pick out the dress.  
"You find a dress?" Artie asked wheeling in from the next room.  
"Yes! It is beautiful!" She exclaimed, shutting the door behind her. She bent down and kissed him.  
"Whatever you do don't tell me what it looks like," he said returning the kiss.  
"I won't although it will kill me!" she sat throwing herself on the couch. Artie wheeled himself to the couch and put his wheelchair next to the couch.

Tina fell asleep on the couch while Artie went into the bedroom and fell asleep. Tina woke up early that morning she made coffee and almost spilled it when her phone started to vibrate she caught her breath and read the text.

'Mercedes told me your dress is BEAUTIFUL! im designing ur bridemaid's dresses tho ill be there next week for fashion week! ~Kurt' Tina smiled 'of course Kurt wants to design the dresses' She thought.  
'of course Kurt See ya next week ~Tina'  
About Ten minutes later Artie wheeled in getting himself a cup of coffee.  
" Morning," She said pulling the cream cheese out of the fridge.  
"Morning," he repeated.

That week went by quickly, She had booked a resturant for both Rehersal dinner and reception. She woke up early that morning to get ready, Kurt's flight was geting in at Nine-thirty so she had to be ready to meet him at the airport. She waited at the gate seeing so many people getting off the plane, Then she saw Kurt get off. They both ran to each other.  
"Kurt!" She yelled hugging him.  
"Tina! how are you?" Kurt asked. They got to the taxi and went back to the aparment. Artie was excited to see Kurt he was one of the only People from Glee he hadn't seen in a while he said hi and left once they started talking about her dress.  
"So the dress is a strapless trumpet styled skirt dress with a dark purple sash." she said "Okay, i have the perfect dresses to go with it," he said pulling out his sketch pad, flipping to a design.  
"I drew this on the plane," He said . It was a strapless, knee-length dress.  
"Any color i can do." he said. Tina loved the dress.  
"Kurt this is beautiful! I don't even know what color to put it in!" she said hugging him.

Kurt invited Tina to one of the fashion shows for fashion, it was the coolest thing Tina had ever seen. Even Kurt had something in it - which was icing on the cake for Kurt. The taxi dropped Tina off and Kurt at the airport. That next week Tina set a date for the wedding - April 26.


	3. Chapter 3

3 months they both waited, Artie looked in the mirror. He took a deep breath wheeling himself out of the room. Tina was in the room next to him. She tied the sash on her dress and took a deep breath. She put her viel in her hair and waited for Mercedes to come and tell her to come out. Artie was already at the alter waiting,waiting to marry Tina.

Tina looked at herself one last time before Mercedes knocked on her door. She got infront of the doors and it started, in about an hour she was going to be ' Abrams'. She took one last deep breath, and then they opened the doors. Rachel,Quinn,Mercedes,Santanna,and Brittnay walked out in there purple dresses designed by them was Tina with her hair pinned back. She walked down and saw Artie he smiled at her.

'You look beautiful!' He mouthed.

'Thank you,' She mouthed back.

"Do you, Artie Abrams take Tina Cohen-Chang to be you wife?" He asked.

"I do," He answered.

"And do you Tina Cohen-Chang take Artie Abrams to be your husband?" He asked

"I do," she answered.

"I now prononuce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride." He said. Tina bent down and kissed Artie.

Tina took Artie down the aisle and made it to the limo. At the reception everyone congatulated them. when the reception was over Tina and Artie went back to there apartment, and left the next morning for Paris. They saw everthing that was there The Eiffel Tower,The louve, everything! When they got home everything went back to normal, except the fact they were married.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I know it's waaaay to short but I just had to end it like this for the next chapter. so next chapter MUCH longer! 


	4. annonucment!

heyyy guys! so I know you were expecting another chapter but i'm completely stumpped! i have noooooo idea what to do next and the thing is with Tina/Artie is they have no storyline! Soooo i was thinking you guys can help. leave your thoughts in the reviews and ill see hopefully you guys will do it or no chapter.

Please i need ideas!  
~gleekgirl635 


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the LONG awaited chapter you've all been waiting for! I hope you like it! It gets cheesey in some parts but what ever.**  
~~~

Tina waited in the bathroom of their small was gone, He was at the studio where he taught gutair lessons. He started about two months ago._ 'Two more minutes' _she thought to herself her leg shaking.

**************FLASHBACK 1 YEAR AGO***********  
_"Tina, I want to tell you something," Artie began._  
_"Okay, what?"_  
_"Well, I want a family and the doctors always told me it wouldn't be easy and-" "You want to start now?" Tina cut him off knowing where Artie was going. He nodded._  
_"I thought so," She said._  
**********************************

Tina thought of that day all the had been married for three years now. Right then she was brough back to reality by the loud, annoying timer. She looked down at the plastic stick in her hand.  
_'Two pink lines'_ Tina was so excited! She couldn't dial the phone fast enough.

"Artie, Artie you're never going to believe it!" Tina said frantically.

"what?" Artie asked.

"I'M PREGNANT!" Tina screamed with glee.

"Oh my god! Tina!" He said almost dropping the phone.

"Um, Mr. Abrams?" Aimee asked. She was Artie's lesson that day.

"Oh sorry Aimee, One minute." He said.

"Tina, we'll talk more when I get home I have a lesson."

"Okay, Bye." She said hanging up.

"I'm sorry Aimee, that was my wife. Let's get back to your chords where'd we leave off?"

Tina ran out of the bathroom and texted Mercedes.

'Hey, is Kurt with you?'  
'Um, yeah why?'  
'I got to tell yo guys something but i cant say it over text.'

Tina dialed Mercedes number.

"Mercedes, get Kurt."

"Okay," She put down the phone and yelled for Kurt. He came down the stairs quickly.

"Tina, You're on speaker."

"okay, so Kurt have yo ever tried making baby clothes?" She asked smiling.

"Well, I never tried it but I think it's-" He couldn't finish his sentence he had figured out why Tina was calling. Kurt exchanged looks with Mercedes who then figured it out.

"I know going with this . Tina your-"  
"PREGNANT!" She cut him off yelling.

Both Kurt and Mercedes were jumping up and down. They were both excited for their friends.

"Did you tell Artie yet?" Mercedes asked.

" Yeah I called him before I called you guys."

"We're so happy for you guys but we gotta go." Mercedes said.

"Okay bye,"

"Bye," They both hung up.

After calling Mercedes, Tina called her mother who was so excited for them. Then Tina laid on the couch and waited for Artie to come home. To Artie's suprise Tina was asleep on the wheeled over to her and brushed her silky black hair out of her eyes. Her eyelashes fluttered and smiled at him.

"Hey," He said kissing her.

"Hey" She said returning the kiss.

"I love you," She said smiling.

"I love you too." Their conversation was simple and after awhile both fell asleep. Tina woke up the next morning to the low hum of her alarm clock. She woke up Artie because he had a lesson.

The cold winter air blew harshly at Tina as she walked down the street to Artie's studio. She was wearing a heavy black sweatshirt that made her baby bump semi noticable. Her hair blowing in her face. She finally opened the door and headed upstairs. Artie was putting his gutair back in the case when she walked in.

"Hey," she said bending down kissing him lightly.

"Hey, how was your day?"

"Y'know morning sickness and peanut butter pickles." he laughed, as Tina grabbed his gutair.

"How was yours?"

"Good, but Tina there's this one kid, Jennifer. This kid could play gutair with her toes she's that talented."

"Wow Artie! I'll have to see her sometime." He nodded as she opened the door going into the harsh climate.

"Artie do you think after the baby's born we're still going to live here?"

"Probably, I mean both our work is here, why wouldn't we?"

"I don't know, I mean all our family is still in Lima and everything."

"Well how about after the baby's born we go back to Ohio for a little bit and we'll see what happens."

"Okay, I can live that."

**So I hope you guys liked this chapter. And i've never said this but all future fanfics are linked so Meredes and Kurt will always be living in California unless I move them and Rachel and Finn will always have Madison and Ava unless its before that time. plz leave what you think in the reviews and tell if you have any suggestions for where to go with this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay I haven't uploaded a chapter to this in forever! To be honest i was very upset about spoilers so I couldn't write. I want to thank TwinGleek101 for reminding me I had this story. I have (I think) 3 stories that I've been updating and like two stories that I'm in the process of writing. Please be patience for this story, I start school next week ( :'( ) so updates will be slow I hope that I find the time to write (cross your fingers). It's a short chapter but I just needed to give you guys something.**

**

* * *

**

"Tina," Artie whispered into her ear.

"Artie, don't bug me I'm tired." She mumbled.

"I heard that if you walk around it rocks the baby to sleep." He said trying to get her up.

"I don't care," She mumbled.

"Come on Tee, you're never awake and when you are you're yelling at me about ice cream." He whined.

"Fine you big baby." She said pulling the covers back and got out of the bed.

"Weren't you wearing that Monday?"

"Yeah, and Tuesday. I'm pregnant, I'm not in the mood to change out of my pajamas." She said. Artie raised his hands to surender.

She opened the freezer and groaned.

"Artie you forgot the ice cream!" She whined.

"Ugh! Tee I just got you ice cream." He said.

"Well, I'm sorry that I'm hungry! Now go get me some Chocolate-chip Cookie dough ice cream!" She whinedlying down on the couch.

"Fine," He said opening the door and wheeling out.

'_R u being mean 2 Artie?_' Mercedes texted to Tina.

_'I'm Pregnant I can b mean to who ever I want!_' She texted back.

'_Pweeze b nice 4 me_'

'_Fine_'

_'good i gtg but I'll 2 u l8r'_

_'kk bye 'Cedes '_

When Artie came home, like always Tina was asleep. Artie sighed and put the ice cream in the freezer. Right when he was shuting the Tina shot up.

"Did you get my ice cream?" She mumbled getting off the couch.

"Yes," Artie said opening the freezer again and taking out the ice cream and Tina pulled out a spoon.

"You're gonna eat it straight from the container?" He asked looking at her strangely.

"Yes, and if you try to get one spoonful you'll lose a finger!" She said trying to keep a straight face. Artie stiffled a laugh and she smiled. She leaned down and gave him a kiss.

~~One month later~~

"Ugh! Why can't I just have this baby now!" Tina said pacing back and forth.

"Tina calm down you're fine."

"No I'm not, I've been like this for nine months I can't do this anymore!"

"Okay, I gotta go pick up something I'll be back."

"Wait! Can you get me some oreos?" She asked.

"Fine," Artie said and wheeled himself out the door.

* * *

"Artie," Tina said there was worry in her voice.

"What?"

"Either I just peed my pants or..." Artie shot her a look and couldn't wheel himself out the door fast enough. Tina got up as quickly as she could and grabbed her coat.

~~~~5 intense hours later~~~~~

Arite was sitting in the room his little girl lying in his lap all he could do was look at her. Tina fell asleep about an hour ago so it was quiet.

Tina slowly woke up and smiled at Artie who was sitting next to the bed with Jenna in his lap.

"What are you thinking right now?" Tina asked.

"I'm happy now that I don't have to run out for ice cream every five minutes." He said laughing.

"I hate you," She said laughing.

"Now you have to get diapers and ice cream!" Tina said. Artie laughed and handed Jenna to Tina.

Finally a family.


	7. Chapter 7 update

Hey Guys!

So, I've had all these great story ideas but I feel like I'm neglecting my other stories that I haven't written in in a while. So, this is what I'm going to do, I'm gonna have a poll to which story you want me to work on the most. Everyone of the stories that is incomplete will be in this poll. So go vote! The poll will close the day glee comes back and the story that gets the most votes will be the story I work on for awhile.

-gleekgirl635-

p.s. I have 2 one-shots and a story in progress, the one shots will be up whenever I finish them but the story won't be up until on of the stories is completed.


End file.
